


Some Assembly Required

by Merlot_Hyacinth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Developing Relationship, Dragon Possession, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Overwatch vs Talon, Redemption, Self-Hatred, Supportive Angela, Temporary Character Death, the fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlot_Hyacinth/pseuds/Merlot_Hyacinth
Summary: After being abandoned at death's door by his own brother, Overwatch, the world's most influential hero force, comes to Genji Shimada's rescue. One nurse in particular, Angela Zeigler takes an interest in Genji and attempts to help him pick up the pieces of his broken life. She gave him a second chance, what will he do with it?A rewrite of my very first fanfiction but with more plot, better writing, and hopefully an ending. There are a few minor cannon divergences so I tagged that but a lot of the plot will cover portions of the cannon. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Resolve

Stars flickered weakly against the overpowering darkness of the night sky. Perhaps the scene could be perceived as eerie but a warm summer breeze begged to differ. On nights such as these, Hanzo preferred to perch himself neatly by the window of his bedroom to admire the tranquility the small village of Hanamura had to offer but instead he simply sat on his bed and stared blankly at the opposite wall. In the span of just a few hours, his usual tranquility had been thrown into turmoil. He had been summoned by his clan’s elders earlier that evening who had insisted on an emergency meeting to decide the Shimada Clan’s future and, more importantly, the fate of Hanzo’s kid brother Genji. His shenanigans and blatant disregard for his heritage had been staining the clan’s image for years. Rivals now scoffed at the once powerful Shimada dragons. Hanzo could still hear his clan’s traitorous voices echoing in his ears.

“Genji does not deserve the title of leader! He can only barely be called a Shimada after his reckless behavior in recent years!”  
It hurt but not nearly as much now as it had years ago. With every passing comment and rebellious glance Genji made, their distaste for Hanzo’s brother contributed to a rapidly thinning patience bolstered by their own fear. However much it hurt his heart to hear them, Hanzo knew these traitorous thoughts all too well. He would be lying to himself if he claimed to have never thought less of his playboy sibling. The growling voice of the dragons deep within him chanted, even now, for action. Genji had chosen to distance himself from the family responsibilities, instead choosing to use his name to reap both respect and fear from those who he surrounded himself with. Hanzo knew he was disregarding his own brother, his own blood which should come before all else, and yet he couldn’t find any reason to deny his advisors’ judgement.

“Hanzo...”  
His dark umber eyes closed as he recalled their parting words to him.  
“Hanzo, in order for a tree to grow healthy and strong, one must trim the impurities. It is the same with our family tree. In order to keep the Shimada Clan strong, all detriments to its well-being must be removed.”  
With that, Hanzo’s mind cleared and he stood slowly. He opened his eyes and reached for his sword revealing his decision. The cold metal seemed to jump in anticipation as his fingers gripped it. The dragons contained within the thin vessel writhed and chanted for blood. Hanzo looked down at them thoughtfully and his voice, quiet and unwavering, filled the room with his resolve.

“For the betterment of my clan, Genji must be eliminated. It is the only way to ensure safety.”

~

The warm night air did little to comfort Genji’s nerves after what he had overheard while sneaking back from town. He sat on the floor of the temple with crisscrossed legs and closed eyes. His back was rigid, and his brow wrinkled as his face screwed itself up betraying his anxiety and anger. He had only been able to make out small bits of the conversation through the floorboards but the fragments he had caught provided more than enough to get the overall picture. The clan elders were upset with him again, but this time seemed different. Hopefully they hadn’t found out about his latest escapades down to the village. They definitely wouldn’t approve of Hikari… or the expensive beer staining his clothes. Long story short, it had been a great party. He opened his eyes slightly, ruffling his emerald hair as his eyebrows relaxed. This wasn’t the first time this had happened, and it wouldn’t be the last. It was no secret that they believed everything would be better without Genji’s existence. But even after all that, he elders never sent anyone to clean him up and even if they did, Genji was confident that he could beat anyone with the power his dragon gave him. To this day, he could only think of one man who could and had beat him in battle and that man was his older brother. Despite the past, however, a small flicker of anxiety still remained.

“I should be ready just in case somebody does show up.” Genji huffed to himself as he stood and reached for the sword that had been laying by his side.

~

Hanzo crouched in the darkness of the temple rafters observing his brother below. To any casual onlooker, Genji appeared to be meditating deeply but Hanzo could tell by his posture and his twitching fingers that he was lost in thought. After a short while, Genji abruptly muttered something, stood, and reached for his sword. Had he sensed Hanzo? If he had, it was now or never. Whether he had the element of surprise or not, he wanted this to be quick and the quickest way was by disarming Genji. Hanzo readied his sword and called to his dragons. Brown eyes gleamed blue as he was flooded with power. Canines sharpened to a point and glowing scales spilled over his shoulders. Hanzo leapt.

~

As Genji reached over, a chilling blue flash alerted him to the assailant. He rolled quickly backward a second too late. A sharp pain erupted in his right arm leaving a trail of blood across the tatami mat.  
He yelped loudly in surprise and clasped at the deep cut that had appeared on his sword arm, teeth clenched tight against the pain. It only took a few seconds for him to realize what was happening. He stood fully and backed away from his assailant, putting some distance between them to assess his options. This was bad. Whoever it was who attacked him knew which arm was his dominant and where to cut rendering it next to useless. His black eyes faded to a startling green as they raked over the man standing in front of him. His face was shrouded by darkness but Genji could recognize that silhouette anywhere. It was the same silhouette that had comforted him on sleepless nights and had always come to his rescue. Genji’s eyes narrowed in confusion and barely repressed anger as he hissed through sharpening teeth.

“Hanzo!? What are you doing!?” Deep in his heart he already knew Hanzo’s true intentions, but he had to hear it directly from his brother’s mouth.

“I am here on orders. I am sure you know why.”

“Orders? Since when did those stupid old men mean more than blood?” Genji was startled by how steady Hanzo’s voice had sounded as it resonated through the halls. This was bad. Really bad. Genji shuffled sideways catching the glint of his sword still laying where he had dropped it. “I know what they sent you here to do...” Genji trailed off awkwardly and turned his gaze to the floor “...but why did you accept?” He couldn’t bring himself to meet Hanzo’s stare. The look in those blue eyes had told him that his brother could not be convinced to have mercy. In a way, Genji understood his brother’s predicament. As the future leader of the clan, he had to show integrity and strength to his allies. But that didn’t mean Genji was going to simply lie down and allow Hanzo to murder him. Hanzo brandished his sword once more and dropped into an offensive stance, translucent blue horns formed at his temples.

“If only you had simply done as you were told Genji.”

“If only, huh?”


	2. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo’s eyes finally settled on Genji’s. Even as they dulled, they still reflected pain, anger, betrayal, and… fear. Fear of his own brother as he came to claim his life. Hanzo’s face transformed into one of horror and disbelief and his hand hurriedly dropped the bloodied blade. Sticky crimson blood dripped from his hand which stained the charred remnants of the tatami. It was then that tears began slipping from Hanzo’s eyes.

The air crackled with energy as the brothers leapt into action. Hanzo rushed forward, blade catching the moon as it bore down on Genji. Without the aid of his dragons Genji knew it was impossible to outrun his brother for long. He had to reach his sword. Genji’s eyes widened and he leapt toward his abandoned sword trying desperately to avoid the impossible speed of Hanzo’s deadly steel. Deep crimson blossomed along his left calf as sword met flesh. Skidding clumsily to a stop, he frantically grasped for his sword wild green eyes never leaving his assailant’s face. His shaking fingers found the weapon, quickly ripping it from its sheath and bringing it up to shield himself from the second attack. Power surged through him and he felt the translucent markings snaking around his body as he called upon his dragon. The blades met with explosive force as Hanzo’s wide swing met Genji’s desperate block. Piercing blue met emerald green amidst the struggle and Hanzo leapt back to prepare another attack. Genji took the opportunity, making use of his newfound speed to struggle to his feet. He steadied himself, testing his arm and leg as his dragon set to work stopping the bleeding. It still hurt like hell, but he had regained his mobility. One thing was for sure; there would be no showy flourishes in this battle. Sparks flew hot as the brothers lunged forward once again. The chance provided by the slight favoring of his left leg provided and opening. Hanzo took it without a second thought. Aiming for Genji’s exposed torso, he swung his sword only missing by a fraction. The sheer power of his dragons, however, now coated his blade in a sizzling barrier which nicked Genji and sent shockwaves up his ribs. Genji gasped, abandoning his swing in favor of reestablishing their distance. It was life or death at this point he reminded himself bitterly. He couldn’t be caught making careless mistakes like he would during training. He landed and began to turn once again but Hanzo was already on the attack once more. Genji spun on his heels nearly losing his footing on the woven tatami and blocked Hanzo’s deadly blade with his own. The sheer power of the blow was enough to shred the tatami and cut into the wood surroundings. He stood his ground and with a deep growl he gathered all his strength and heaved. Hanzo cursed at the sudden strength and pushed back. More sparks flew as the sharpened blades scraped and clashed in a maelstrom of fury. Barely contained dragons could be seen writhing within the blades, locked in their own struggle for dominance. Hanzo’s eyes were ablaze with impatience and anger.

“Enough! I will end this here and now!” No sooner were the words out of his mouth when Hanzo’s sword issued a bright blue light. Hanzo’s horns grew and the markings danced like flames upon his skin. Heat distortion wrapped around the pair making the air sizzle and shimmer menacingly. Genji panicked. He knew what was about to happen and he had no choice but to retaliate with his own strength. His own sword turned a brilliant green a second before he heard Hanzo’s voice cry out.

“竜が我が敵を食らう!”

“竜神の剣をくらえ!”

The swords leaped to life at the command of their masters and quickly assumed their draconic forms. Hanzo’s two azure dragons arched into the air and, spiraling back, aimed themselves straight for Genji. Genji quickly took to the offensive as well. The emerald dragon obeyed and sped rapidly to meet Hanzo’s two. Time appeared to slow for Genji in the moment before they met. His eyes perceived the dragons in terrifying detail and a flicker of fear embedded itself in his stomach. How could he ever possibly hope to combat the combined power of Hanzo’s dragons? He didn’t want to be here. He wanted to simply throw his hands into the air and embrace his brother like they had so many times after training. Perhaps it was that small thought that would console Genji in what he knew would be his final minutes. The dragons clashed, filling both Genji and Hanzo’s senses. Even through the blinding flashes of green and blue, the alarming smell of flames, and the explosively loud roaring shaking the ground below them, the brothers stood their ground with swords still locked together. Genji’s wide eyes could only look on in horror as his once majestic dragon was swallowed whole and crushed by the twin dragons. And still they sped onward merciless and unwavering just like they were taught. Just like their master. Excruciating pain enveloped Genji’s body as the dragons barreled into him. He could feel his dragon’s power retreating and his wounds reopening with every azure ember that cut through his skin. His sword shattered from the pressure and fragments exploded everywhere cutting Genji’s face and arms to ribbons as he tried to shield himself. He barely felt Hanzo’s sword embed itself deep within his shoulder at the sudden lack of resistance. The heat and pain forced him to his knees and ripped at his wounds. Genji screamed loud and he could feel the tears evaporating off his face the instant they formed. Then it was over. In a flash, the dragons dissipated, and the night air began to cool the surroundings once more. Genji felt gravity take its course and he fell onto his stomach, wrenching free from Hanzo’s blade. Hanzo huffed flicking the blood from his sword. He remained in place, letting his markings dissipate completely while watching Genji for any signs of life through narrowed brown eyes. The younger’s whole body was burned and bloodied almost beyond recognition, but he was alive. His limbs moved painstaking slow as he hauled himself away from Hanzo and towards the wall. He clung to a large wall sized tapestry trying and failing to rise to his feet. He clutched the fabric desperately with his back turned to Hanzo. Blood leaked from his gasping mouth.

“You actually did it... Hanzo... you...” Genji heaved himself around to face him “y-you actually killed me...” His eyes filled with tears and anger. They spilled over torn cheeks, mixing with the blood and forming stinging tracks down his face. Something in Hanzo’s calm demeanor cracked and his face tightened in regret. He looked down as he approached.

“Genji, you know as well as any that I-.”

“S-spare me your traitorous words… at least ge-get it over w-with quickly.” Genji interrupted with tight gasps and a bout of coughing sent his unsteady form roughly back to the ground. He leaned heavily against the wall, wheezing as Hanzo drew his sword once more. This time, he couldn’t seem to stop the shake in his hand as the blade carved through his brother’s body splitting his lungs and severing his spine. Wheezing became a choked gurgle as his body fell to the ground with a sickening splat. The banner fluttered weakly in the breeze from the last attack. A single bloodstain to mark the chilling blow tainted its pristine weave. Hanzo’s eyes finally settled on Genji’s. Even as they dulled, they still reflected pain, anger, betrayal, and… fear. Fear of his own brother as he came to claim his life. Hanzo’s face transformed into one of horror and disbelief and his hand hurriedly dropped the bloodied blade. Sticky crimson blood dripped from his hand which stained the charred remnants of the tatami. It was then that tears began slipping from Hanzo’s eyes. Upset, he knelt shakily shutting Genji’s eyelids.

“What have I done...” He looked up from his brother’s face when he heard distant yells coming from outside. Hanzo stood slowly, giving one last sorrow filled glance to his brother’s body and fled the room. He would not— could not stay here any longer. The whole clan had undoubtedly noticed the fire and shaking and were itching to investigate. Hanzo soared over the rooftops and silently cloaked himself in the darkness of the night.

~

Back at the temple, a small glow could be seen tenderly creeping up to the fallen figure. Blood pooled from many vicious wounds and from his gaping mouth. Tattered lungs rose desperately, in shallow, shaky breaths.

“Ple-se h—d -till. Y—’ll be al—ght.” He must be hallucinating. A glowing golden angel had appeared at his side and was bathing him in a warm light, but he couldn’t make out a face as his heavy eyelids refused to rise further. He could only barely make out her words, but they were sweet and comforting. “I sw—r I’ll save y—...” Genji’s vision blurred and darkened and the angel’s voice slowly faded from his ears “... heroes never die.” Those words stayed with him as he succumbed to the pain and exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that my chapters are a bit short so far but that's to be expected as I am forced to write only after midnight when my school work is all done. Hopefully that will change as I get used to online courses and living with my parents again. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story!


	3. A Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Buy me some time!” She called down to her comrade “I’m going in to see what I can do!” If Winston had protested her plan, the wind had ripped his words away as Mercy soared over the high gates and sped toward the devastation. What she found there would forever haunt her memories.

Doctor Angela Zeigler found herself marveling happily at Hanamura’s beauty as she strolled through the nightlife and weaved between lanterns that seemingly hung from every building’s edge. Groups of giggling people flocked in and out of the shops and restaurants making the streets lively with merry sounds. One of the bags hanging from her hand grazed her leg as she walked back toward the temporary Overwatch base. She had been busy the last few hours collecting minor supplies to restock her small clinic’s inventory in preparation. The nights, although lively with happiness, usually came with more injured as gang related violence continued to build in the back alleys and streets. Angela looked up at Shimada castle. The large gates ordained with bronze dragons and intricate depictions of wealth and power stood silent and still as yakuza patrolled the battlements above. Rather hushed word around town claimed they had been losing their grip over the city and smaller gangs were rising up as a result. Most chalked it up to some form of internal struggle but there were a select few who murmured the name ‘Genji Shimada.’ In fact, this playboy yakuza heir was one of the reasons Overwatch had dispatched a team to survey the town. Overwatch had been trying to get an edge over the Shimada Clan and their illegal activities for almost a decade now and the commander seemed to see some opportunity in the young boy. A high standing member seemingly indifferent to his clan and possibly willing to share critical secrets would be a massive asset to the team. Angela had insisted she come along to help as anything gang related never seemed to be casualty free and to get away from the stuffiness of her lab back home. With so many nurses to handle the little tasks, Angela hadn’t been able to spend as much time working with the patients which was what she became a medic for in the first place. Helping people. So here she was, carting around supplies and providing anyone in need with care. A smile lit her face as she entered the clinic and set down her bags. The smile didn’t stay for long. As she was beginning to unload and sort the various tubes and bandages, an earthquake rocked the ground beneath her. It wasn’t powerful enough to destroy anything but it was the howling that sent chills down her spine. Another rumble rippled through the air as she deposited her lab coat and slipped into the winged valkyrie suit. She grabbed her staff from its case and ran to the main computer lab. Alarms were already blaring and personnel were being dispatched to help calm the frantic citizens.

“Winston! Winston what’s happening?!” Angela was barely through the doors when the massive gorilla picked her up abruptly and swung her onto his broad shoulders.

“It’ll be faster if I carry you!” He began bounding out the door leaving Angela clinging to the armor he wore frantically. “There’s a fight between the young heirs at the Shimada castle! They’re gonna tear each other and possibly the whole town apart at this rate!” Angela’s blood turned to ice. A fight?

“Aren’t they on the same team? Why fight?”

“I take it the clan isn’t too pleased with the young one’s actions and it seems the elder brother’s not too keen on their family legacy falling to pieces.” The trip didn’t take long. By the time they had reached the gates, the shaking had already stopped and flames were climbing high into the sky above the Shimada temple. She swore she could see dragons dancing in the thick smoke that billowed from the site. Angela pushed off roughly from Winston’s back and released her wings in a bright golden flash.

“Buy me some time!” She called down to her comrade “I’m going in to see what I can do!” If Winston had protested her plan, the wind had ripped his words away as Mercy soared over the high gates and sped toward the devastation. What she found there would forever haunt her memories. She dropped quickly to the ground, heels clacking on the wood slabs below as she broke into a run. The building was horribly charred but the origin of the fire wasn’t immediately apparent. The blackened strips of wood seemed to form a path to the epicenter of the conflict where, slumped awkwardly to one side, a figure lay in a bloody heap against the far wall. Angela gasped and her hands itched to cover her mouth but she quickly switched into her working mindset. She coasted the last few feet toward the body trying not to let her footfalls on the unstable flooring jostle the man as she knelt beside him. She carefully looked for a pulse on his outstretched neck being careful not to move him. It was already clear that he had a major spinal breakage and it was entirely possible that any movement now could puncture something and kill him... if he wasn’t already dead. The moment her fingers found scorched flesh, the man’s eyelids jerked weakly and he tried desperately to move his head up to face her.

“Please hold still.” Angela whispered as soothingly as she could and cupped his cheek with one hand to prevent him from moving any further. “You’ll be alright.” He didn’t make any sign that he could actually hear her although he did still himself. It was a wonder he was still conscious at all. The poor boy wore brutal slices and intense burns from head to toe. Angela withdrew the hand on his neck and reached to switch on her staff. It whirred for a moment as the nanobots inside came to life and began to treat the wounds placed before them. They were only designed for quick fixes which meant that this was in no way a permanent solution but it would serve to ease his pain and minimize the bleeding until more help could arrive. As she watched the staff go to work, her eyes shifted to the half lidded black irises staring hazily up at her. They were cloudy and unfocused before they finally rolled backward and the man succumbed to a mixture of exhaustion and the bots’ sedative agent. 

Mercy straightened her back to survey the rest of the damage. It was good that the sedative had begun to take effect, but she knew it wouldn’t last long if she couldn’t stop the bleeding. The nanobots were only equipped to patch so much before they were stretched too thin.

“I’m gonna need an immediate pickup and a full medical team assembled in the surgery room back at base.” She issued her orders fast and to the point. There was no room for messing around here. 

“Got it. We’re on our way.” Said Winston’s deep voice over the coms set. Mercy turned back to the boy. She would save him. She swore it to herself as the transport shuttle descended outside ready to help with the patient. As soon as they had him safely inside, Mercy rapidly began assessing and patching his injuries with the medical kits on hand. Second degree burns covering at least 95% of his body, multiple lacerations mainly on his upper body, and, of course, the obvious gash running from his left side to his right shoulder. All of this had caused a lot of blood loss and damage that wouldn’t be easily or quickly remedied. Regardless, she would do whatever had to be done to ensure this boy’s survival as the best doctor Overwatch had to offer.

“Take us to the nearest permanent Overwatch base.” She called to Winston “We’re not equipped to handle this at the clinic and he’s gonna need all the help we can give.”

Light. White light was flashing past him, blinding him. Everything sounded like it was underwater. Loud bangs and shouts drifted lazily around in his ears and flecks of gold sparks danced across his eyes. He didn’t care about anything going on around him. He was only able to focus on the pain. It was excruciating but he found he didn’t have the strength to yell or scream or thrash about. He could only lay there as tears leaked from the corners of his sunken eyes. He had never before felt so utterly... alone.

When he finally did have the strength to open his eyes again, he found himself unable to focus them either because of his fatigue or because of the mysterious substance surrounding him. He felt weightless, suspended, cradled by the warm liquid which flooded every inch of his body’s shape holding him steady. He was mildly aware of the dull throb in his limbs and the oxygen pushing its way into his lungs from the breathing apparatus but other than that, Genji felt rather calm and detached. His gaze lazily drifted over the blurred shapes of unfamiliar machinery until he came across the silhouette of a woman who stood in front of him tapping away at the pad in her hands unaware of her silent audience. Who was she? Did she put him in here? Where was ‘here’ exactly? Genji’s mind was only able to formulate a few more hazy questions before he felt himself growing drowsy once more. A hand pressed flush against the glass containing him caught his waning attention and he took its small soft shape as comfort as he drifted away once more. His dreams were of soft golden light and of angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear... it seems to be 3 am... how did that happen? Anyway, I hope ya'll liked this chapter! It contains almost entirely changed material from the original and I like the new additions. Gives me something to actually work with for the plot. Thanks for the kudos too they're greatly appreciated!


	4. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alrighty then Genji, please get some rest. I’ll be back tomorrow to check in on you. We can discuss treatment further then.” She punctuated the end of her statement with a smile and just as she was about to leave the room, she turned once more. “Welcome to Overwatch Genji.”

Sunlight filtered in through the small window illuminating the room and reflecting off the plain white bed sheets. It was there that the young Shimada lay and had been laying for almost a month. Angela’s sad stare lingered on his relaxed face as she entered the room.

“Good morning Genji.” She said quietly with a kind smile. She hadn’t always addressed him by his first name but as days turned to weeks, Angela began to feel closer to the man in her personal lab. She elected to pull up the small stool and sit beside his bed as she had every morning. Bringing up the weekly report on her digipad and turning to closely monitor the screens surrounding the bed, Angela began tapping away. She was thorough with her reports but more so with Genji’s. She was tracking very closely the developments on a new prototype exoskeleton and implant system. The researchers behind the project had been more than happy to allow the world-renowned Doctor Zeigler to observe their work. Applicant patients were being surveyed around the world and Angela was determined to secure the procedure for the young man before her. It was this cutting-edge technology Angela hoped could get Genji back on his feet both literally and mentally. The current technology he was attached to was designed for life support only and it still came with its own limits. Being constantly wired to the nearest outlet wouldn’t allow him to get out of bed let alone return to a semi normal lifestyle. All she was missing now was his approval of the procedure. Her hands stilled as she looked up at his sleeping face. He had been fighting so long and so hard but she constantly worried that one day it would all catch up to him. The young Shimada had striven to live his own life and to suddenly lose his ability even to walk… it hurt Angela deeply. That sorrow had turned to determination as it always did with her. She prided herself on her ability to problem solve and that’s exactly what she was going to do. The smile found her face again as she finished the report. Tapping a few last times at the screen, Angela sighed deeply and stood. A soft hand found Genji’s and squeezed lightly, reassuringly.

“I wish you’d wake up Genji.” Frustrated tears welled up behind her eyes as she stared down at the pale hand in hers. “How am I supposed to help you if you aren’t even awake?”

“H-h-hhh…” a light groan slipped from Genji’s throat as his fingers tried to tighten around the slim hand.

“Gen-Mr. Shimada! You’re awake!” Words failed on her tongue in her relief and her smile grew wide. She swiped at her tears. His eyes finally caught hers when she withdrew her hand from her face. He blinked blearily, eyes struggling to readjust to the brightness of the room. “Oh! Right let me get the curtains for you.” Her hand softly withdrew from his to tend to the curtains and Genji watched it go staring at his own heavily scarred hand in confusion. After the curtains were closed and the room was dimmed, the doctor finally turned back to her patient to find him still staring at his hand apparently willing it to move. All that occurred were a few jerky spasms of his thumb and index finger.

“Give it time. Your muscles will return to normal after lots of physical therapy.” She assured him cautiously. She didn’t want to address the fact that it was his only functioning limb as of yet. There was only so much a healing mind could handle at once. So, until that time arrived, they would remain hidden under the bed sheets attached to temporary prosthetics. 

“H-how?” The word was breathed with such concentration having been drawn up through long unused vocal cords.

“We’re currently at one of our many Overwatch medical facilities. You’re one of my patients. My name is Doctor Angela Zeigler. It’s a pleasure to meet you finally.” Angela hesitated. This was always the hardest part for her. “Do… you remember anything about the incident that brought you here?” The man’s dark eyes looked thoughtful as he undoubtedly wracked his mind searching for memories of that night but after a long silence, he drew a shaky breath and responded.

“No…I-I don’t remember… that doesn’t seem normal.” His attempt at a small joke did earn a smile from Angela but it was mostly out of relief that he was so calm. To her surprise, Genji offered a small smile in return. A small but confident smile that he wore well despite his obvious exhaustion at the sudden interaction. Undoubtedly this smile had been used to charm many a woman during his playboy trips to town. The doctor cleared her throat and continued.

“Hmm… you might have stress induced amnesia. This is a commonalty amongst those who have suffered traumatic events. Do you remember who you are and what you were doing, let’s say, a day before the accident?”

“I remember a party down at the town though I don’t remember if it was the night before or what… its all a bit jumbled but, yes, I do remember that I’m Genji Shimada from Hanamura Japan… and obviously I still remember my English lessons.” The doctor huffed another sigh of relief through her smile.

“Good! Localized dissociative amnesia is very easy to treat. We just need to get you feeling safe and comfortable here at Overwatch while you recover physically. Your memories should resurface with time and support.” Angela made a point of noting this in her report which she had pulled up once more. Her concentration was only broken by a stifled yawn from Genji. Though his scars had long since healed, they were still a bit tender and it showed in the small flinch following the stretch of his jaw.

“You should rest. Your body still isn’t in any condition to be active Mr. Shimada- “

“Please call me Genji Doctor Zeigler. Something tells me you’ve been helping me long enough to use my first name.”

“Alrighty then Genji, please get some rest. I’ll be back tomorrow to check in on you. We can discuss treatment further then.” She punctuated the end of her statement with a smile and just as she was about to leave the room, she turned once more. “Welcome to Overwatch Genji.” As the pneumatic hiss of the door hid her from Genji’s sight, her face returned to a worried frown. Though Genji couldn’t move his head or arm to lift away the bed sheets yet, she could see that he suspected something was off. Sharing the news of his new cybernetically assisted body would not be easy. She was nervous even though she knew it was their only option to stabilize his condition and return his motor functions. She had a bad feeling that he may not be so accepting of the change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a test tomorrow that I'm stressing over pretty bad but writing this chapter let me escape my anxieties for a bit lol. This chapter officially marks the complete divergence from the original story as I reused maybe two sentences from the original chapter. I'm feeling pretty proud of this so far and it means a lot that ya'll are enjoying it as well. I hope you're staying safe and healthy!


End file.
